Bahasa Bunga
by kensopu
Summary: Jung Taekwoon, 26 tahun, memberi sang kekasih -Cha Hakyeon, bunga Krisan Putih pada saat Anniversarry mereka. Tapi Hakyeon tidak mau menerimanya dan mendiamkan Taekwoon. Apakah yang akan dilakukannya agar sang kekasih kembali berbicara? /LeoN (Taekwoon-Hakyeon) and other VIXX member with Baro and Jung Sist! Don't forget to read author note.
**Bahasa Bunga**

 **By : Kensopu**

 **Cast : VIXX Member (Official couple), Cha Sunwoo (Baro), Jung Sister**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : General, Romance, Fluff.**

Jum'at pagi yang cerah. Bunyi kicau burung-burung diatas pohon Sakura yang berada di halaman kampus Howon University menjadi melodi pembuka aktivitas pagi bagi mahasiwa-mahasiswa kampus tersebut. Berisik, tapi terdengar merdu. Disamping pohon tersebut, terdapat sebuah bangku taman yang cukup untuk menampung dua orang pemuda yang kini duduk diatasnya. Telihat salah seorang dari kedua pemuda tersebut yang berkulit putih sedang menyodorkan sebuket bunga dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebentar, coba ulangi kata-katamu." Ucap sang pemuda berkulit putih kepada pemuda satunya. Kalimat bernada perintah itu terdengar lirih tetapi tegas.

Pemuda yang satu lagi tampaknya belum ingin merespon lawan bicaranya. Ia masih saja memalingkan wajahnya semenjak sang pemuda berkulit putih menyodokan sebuket bunga padanya.

"Cha Hakyeon." Ucap sang pemuda berkulit putih lagi pada pemuda satunya yang diketahui bernama 'Cha Hakyeon'.

"Aku bilang," Hakyeon mengawali, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada pemuda berkulit putih tersebut, "Aku tidak mau menerima bunga itu, Taekwoon."

"Kenapa? Ini kan bunga." Protes pemuda berkulit putih, "Kau kan bilang ingin hadiah bunga untuk Anniversarry kita, ya aku turuti keinginanmu."

Hakyeon hanya mendelik pada pemuda berkulit putih yang ia panggil 'Taekwoon', lalu ia membelakanginya. Taekwoon yang melihatnya pun menggeram frustasi. Ia menarik kembali tangannya yang daritadi ia sodorkan pada Hakyeon, lalu menaruh buket bunga dipangkuannya.

"Cha Hakyeon, jelaskan. Sekarang!" perintah Taekwoon pada Hakyeon yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia mencoba mengarahkan Hakyeon dengan menarik bahunya, tapi saat menyentuh bahu Hakyeon, tangannya langsung saja ditepis oleh pemilik bahu.

"Hakyeon.." panggil Taekwoon karena masih belum mendapatkan respon dari Hakyeon. Ia masih saja dipunggungi oleh Hakyeon.

"Cha Hakyeon.."

"Chagiya.." panggil Taekwoon lagi dengan lembut. Hakyeon yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya membalikan badan menghadap Taekwoon.

"Kau tau arti dari Krisan Putih?" tanya Hakyeon.

"T-tidak." Jawab Taekwoon.

"Kalau begitu," Hakyeon bangkit, "Cari tahu arti dari Krisan Putih, lalu jika kau ingin berbicara denganku lagi, cari bunga yang benar." Dan Hakyeon pun pergi dari bangku tersebut sambil menggendong tas nya. Meninggalkan Taekwoon sendirian.

'Apakah ada yang salah dengan bunga ini? Bentuknya bagus dan warnanya pun netral.' Pikir Taekwoon sambil melihat buket bunga yang ada dipangkuannya.

...

Sepuluh menit ia sudah habiskan waktunya di Perpustakaan kampus hanya untuk berdiri seperti orang bodoh memandangi buku-buku yang berada di rak buku bertuliskan 'Ensiklopedia'. Semenjak Hakyeon meninggalkannya dibawah pohon Sakura tadi, ia pun langsung beranjak dan pergi ke Perpustkaan kampus. Ia bisa saja mengejar Hakyeon dan merayunya untuk meminta maaf, tapi kali ini ia juga cukup penasaran dengan arti bunga terlebih arti dari bunga Krisan Putih yang masih ia pegang sampai saat ini.

"Taekwoon Hyung?" sapa seseorang. Taekwoon yang merasa namanya disebut pun melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"Wonshik? Ada apa kau kemari?" bukannya balas menyapa, Taekwoon malah bertanya balik kepada seseorang tadi yang menyapanya –Wonshik, Junior yang juga satu UKM dengannya dibidang Olahraga lebih tepatnya Sepak Bola.

"Well, aku kesini untuk membaca Ensiklopedia yang berada didepanmu hyung." Jawab Wonshik seraya mengambil Ensiklopedia yang dimaksud. Reflek, Taekwoon mundur sedikit memberi ruang kepada Wonshik. Ia pun berterima kasih pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon kembali memandangi rak buku yang dihadapannya. Wonshik yang berniat akan pergi untuk duduk pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, ia kembali mendekati Taekwoon.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Taekwoon.

"Apa tidak ada buku mengenai arti sebuah bunga?" bukannya menjawab, Taekwoon lagi-lagi bertanya pada Wonshik.

"Setahuku disini tidak ada hyung.." jawab Wonshik ragu, "memangnya ada apa?" lanjutnya kembali bertanya pada Taekwoon. Ia masih penasaran dengan sikap Taekwoon yang berdiri saja didepan rak buku.

'Sangat tidak Taekwoon sekali.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Taekwoon pun menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, ekspektasi dia adalah Hakyeon memberikan pelukan saat ia memberikan bunga padanya. Tapi yang didapat adalah Hakyeon yang menolak bunga tersebut dan berakhir Hakyeon tidak mau berbicara padanya.

Wonshik yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum wajar. Selama ia mengenal seniornya ini, ia tahu bahwa Taekwoon adalah orang yang polos dan tidak terlalu peka terhadap hal-hal kecil seperti arti bunga salah satunya.

"Apa hyung tidak mencari tahu dahulu tentang arti bunga Krisan Putih?" tanya Wonshik seraya menunjuk bunga yang menjadi perkara masalah seniornya ini saat Taekwoon sudah selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Tidak. Memangnya salah ya aku memberikan Hakyeon bunga ini?"

"Hyung, dengar. Krisan Putih mempunyai arti 'Turut berduka cita'. Jelas saja Hakyeon hyung bersikap seperti itu." Jelas Wonshik.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Wonshik-ah." Wonshik yang mendengar Taekwoon tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya pun langsung mengambil handphone-nya lalu mencari catatan yang sudah ia simpan dibenda tersebut.

"Eish hyung, kau ini. Lihat!" ujar Wonshik sambil menyodorkan handphone-nya yang menunjukan catatan yang ia cari tadi pada Taekwoon.

"Ah iya, kau benar." Taekwoon hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya saat melihat catatan yang ia baca dari Handphone Wonshik.

"Apa kata ku Hyung!" ucap Wonshik, bangga.

"Jadi aku harus apa, Wonshik-ah?" tanya Taekwoon frustasi.

"Saat aku dan Jaehwan hyung terjadi salah paham, biasanya aku datang ke rumahnya sambil membawakan bucket bunga berisi bunga Hyacinth Biru, Kamelia Kuning dan Mawar Merah." Jawab Wonshik.

"Bisa jelaskan apa artinya itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau hyung yang lihat sendiri? Agar hyung bisa lebih memahami. Bukannya aku tidak mau menjelaskan hyung." Saran Wonshik sekaligus menjelaskan kenapa ia menyarankan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kirimkan catatanmu. Sekarang." Perintah Taekwoon.

...

Sinar Matahari senja menyinari salah satu kamar dari salah satu rumah yang berada di kawasan mewah tersebut. Rumah itu adalah rumah kediaman dari keluarga 'Jung'. Terlihat kening sang pemilik kamar mengerut dalam, kedua alis matanya saling terkait dan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Sementara itu, pandangannya terfokus pada handphonenya yang sedang menampilkan catatan yang tadi pagi diberikan sang junior. Ia terus saja membaca catatan tersebut dengan seksama sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Taekwoon oppa." Panggil orang tersebut. Sang pemilik kamar –Taekwoon, masih saja fokus terhadap handphonenya sampai ia merasakan pukulan yang keras pada punggungnya.

PLAK!

"YA!" Taekwoon refleks berteriak. Saat ia melihat siapa yang baru saja memukulnya, ia sedikit menggeram dan kembali fokus dengan handphonenya.

"Taekwoon oppa."Panggil orang itu, lagi. Ternyata orang yang memanggil Taekwoon tidak menyerah.

Karena merasa terganggu, Taekwoon pun menyerah. Ia memasukan handphonenya kedalam celana yang ia pakai dan membalikan badan menghadap orang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Soojeong-ah?" tanya Taekwoon kepada orang itu –yang ternyata adiknya, Jung Soojeong.

"Aku dengar dari Hyuk, kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hakyeon oppa. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sujeong dengan pandangan datarnya.

'Dari mana Sanghyuk tau? Pada-Ah sial, pasti Wonshik yang memberi tahu. Mana mungkin Wonshik tidak memberi tahu sepupunya itu.' Rutuk Taekwoon dalam hati.

Adiknya dan Sanghyuk adalah teman satu Universitas, dan Hyuk –panggilan akrab Sanghyuk, adalah sepupu dari juniornya –Wonshik.

"Hm ya." Jawab Taekwoon singkat.

"Hanya karena masalah bunga?" tanya sang adik lagi, kali ini dengan nada dan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Ya."

"Oh ayolah, oppa. Masa kau tidak tahu arti dari Krisan Putih?" kali ini Sujeong benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sang kakak.

"Jangan salahkan oppa yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bahasa bunga."

"Kenapa tidak bertanya padaku atau Sooyeon eonni? Untuk apa punya dua saudara perempuan jika tidak dimanfaatkan, oppa." Mendengar kata-kata adiknya, Taekwoon pun tidak bisa berkutik. Karena apa yang diomongkan adiknya adalah kenyataan.

"Ck," decak Soojeong, "oppa bodoh." hinanya.

"Ya! Kau ini. tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua." Taekwoon yang mendengar hinaan Soojeong pun secara refleks menjitak kepala adik satu-satunya tersebut.

BLETAK

"Aduh. Ya oppa!"

"Wae?"

"Ish. Molla! Tadinya aku kesini mau membantu oppa. Tapi, oppa malah seperti ini. Molla-molla. Aku pergi!" tapi sebelum Soojeong keluar, ia sudah ditahan oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Jika ingin membantu, jangan setengah-setengah adik manis." Dan Soojeong pun hanya bisa merengut, tak suka.

...

Hakyeon tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adiknya, Cha Sunwoo. Pasalnya sang adik yang biasanya jarang sekali mendatangi kamarnya –selain ada keinginan tentunya, kali ini asik terlentang dikasurnya. Ia terganggu –tentu saja, karena sang adik selain asik terlentang, ia juga asik bermain game di handphone-nya dengan suara kencang.

"CHA SUNWOO. BERISIK!" seru Hakyeon pada sang adik.

"Hyung yang berisik." Jawab Sunwoo dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kau ini, tidak sopan sekali."

"Hyung saja yang kaku."

"Aish.. anak satu ini!"

"Sudahlah hyung. Ah, hyung sedang ada masalah dengan Taekwoon hyung?" tanya Sunwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan yang ia tahu tak akan berakhir.

"Tidak. Sok tahu sekali." Jawab Hakyeon singkat. Ia kembali mengerjakan tugas yang tadi sempat ia abaikan karena tidak fokus akibat suara dari handphone Sunwoo.

"Jangan berbohong hyung~" goda adiknya. Sunwoo sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang masalah hyung-nya karena diberitahu oleh sang sahabat –Kim Wonshik.

"Aish aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" seru Hakyeon seraya bediri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

'Tau darimana dia?' tanya Hakyeon pada diri sendiri.

...

Setiap hari Sabtu pagi, biasanya Taekwoon masih bergelung dan memeluk mesra bantal guling yang berada dikasunya. Ia tak akan bangun sampai sang Noona –yang diperintah eomma-nya, membangunkannya. Tapi kali ini, tanpa dibangunkan oleh sang Noona pun ia sudah bangun.

"Whoa, kau Jung Taekwoon?" tanya sang Noona –Jung Sooyeon, saat Taekwoon keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi Jung Taekwoon dirumah ini Noona?" jawab Taekwoon seraya berlalu melewati Sooyeon untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Soojeong-i!" panggil Sooyeon pada adiknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

'Sudah rapih sekali.' Ujar Sooyeon dalam hati kala ia melihat Soojeong.

"Wae eonni?" jawab Soojeong seraya mendekati sang kakak.

"Ada apa dengan Taekwoon? Keajaiban sekali hari ini karena ia sudah bangun."

"Oh jadi Taekwoon oppa sudah bangun?" tanya Soojeong pada Sooyeon. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk.

"Dia ingin meminta maaf pada pacar-nya yang sedang marah. Kau tahu eonni? Ia memberi Hakyeon oppa bunga Krisan Putih! Tentu saja Hakyeon oppa marah."

"Aigu, kau serius Soojeong?"

"Aku serius! Hyuk yang memberi tahuku."

"Hyuk? Sanghyuk pacar dari Lee Hongbin?"

"Iya eonni, Sanghyuk pacar dari model mu itu. Ia tahu-"

"SOOYEON, SOOJEONG, AYO SARAPAN!" panggil sang eomma pada saat kedua suadara itu masih asik membicarakn saudara laki-laki mereka.

"IYA EOMMA!" jawab mereka serempak. Mereka pun langsung menuju ke dapur karena tidak mau eomma mereka menunggu.

...

"Kau mau kemana, nak?" tanya sang Eomma pada Taekwoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, "Sebaiknya sarapan dahulu sebelum pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak usah eomma, aku buru-buru. Aku pergi!" jawab Taekwoon seraya mengecup pipi ibu-nya.

...

Taekwoon langsung memarkirkan motornya sesaatnya ia sampai didepan toko bunga yang sudah direkomendasi kan adiknya. Semalam ia dibantu adiknya –Soojeong, menyusun rencana untuk meminta maaf kepada sang pujaan hati. Dari bunga apa saja yang harus dibeli sampai kata-kata yang harus ia katakan. Tapi, Taekwoon tidak akan menuruti semua yang disarankan adiknya itu. Karena menurutnya apa yang disarankan sangat tidak dirinya sekali.

TING!

Lonceng yang tergantung manis didekat pintu toko itu berdering nyaring pada saat Taekwoon masuk ke dalam. Begitu ia masuk, warna-warni kelopak bunga dan aroma menyengat khas bunga-bunga pun menyapa indra penyiumannya.

"Selamat datang di Mushroom Flower House –oh kau adik Jessica Jung sang designer itu kan?" seorang wanita cantik berambut legam menyapanya saat ia masuk ke dalam toko bunga. Taekwoon hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Bagaimana kabar noonamu? Ah sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak lulus SMA."

"Dia baik," jawab Taekwoon singkat, ia melihat keselilingnya, "Teman Sooyeon noona?" lanjut Taekwoon.

"Iya. Aku temannya. Ah! Perkenalkan, namaku Hwang Miyoung. Panggil saja Miyoung noona –karena aku teman noona-mu." Jawab sang wanita yang ternyata bernama Miyoung.

"Taekwoon –Jung Taekwoon. Panggil saja Taekwoon."

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin kau beli Taekwoon?" tanya Miyoung.

"Apakah disini ada Tulip Putih, Tulip Merah muda, Mawar Merah dan Kamelia Kuning? Jika ada, aku butuh itu semua dan dijadikan dalam satu buket."

"Tulip Putih, Tulip Merah muda, Mawar Merah dan Kamelia Kuning akan segera siap untuk Romeo kita. Kau ingin meminta maaf kepada kekasihmu kan?" goda Miyoung, Taekwoon yang digoda pun hanya mengangguk malu.

...

Sesaat setelah Taekwoon menelepon memintanya untuk datang ke Taman Kota, Hakyeon langsung saja meminta sang adik untuk mengantarnya kesana. Tanpa diminta dua kali, sang adik langsung bersiap-siap. Hakyeon yang melihat sang adik seperti itu hanya bisa berkaca-kaca.

Sesampainya ia di Taman Kota, ia langsung menuju ke tempat ia dan Taekwoon biasa duduk saat sedang kencan tanpa lupa berterima kasih kepada adiknya. Keadaan Taman Kota lumayan ramai karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Memang tidak seramai hari Minggu, tapi banyak anak kecil bermain di taman itu sambil mengejar kupu-kupu, ditemani orang tua mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

'Hm apa Taekwoon sudah ingin meminta maaf? Kira kira bunga apa ya yang dibawanya?' tanya Hakyeon dalam hati pada dirinya saat ia sudah duduk dibangku.

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari, seseorang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Orang itu lalu berjalan kedepan Hakyeon dan langsung menyodorkan sebuket bunga kehadapannya.

"Ini." orang itu –Taekwoon, menatap raut muka kaget sang pujaan hati. Jelas saja Hakyeon kaget, karena saat ia sedang melihat anak-anak berlarian tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Taekwoon?" tanya Hakyeon memastikan.

"Iya. Ini." jawab Taekwoon singkat dan kembali menyodorkan buket bunga lebih dekat ke Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang melihat buket bunga yang sodorkan oleh Taekwoon pun mengambilnya dan menyium buket bunga tersebut. Ia menyesapi wangi yang berasal dari bunga-bunga itu. Taekwoon berani sumpah saat Hakyeon melihat buket itu, ia melihat seberkas rona merah dipipi coklat sang kekasih.

"Jadi, kau mau berbicara dengan ku lagi?" tanya Taekwoon hati-hati.

"Kau sudah tau arti dari Krisan Putih?" bukannya menjawab, Hakyeon balik bertanya pada Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja, Krisan Putih berarti 'Turut berduka cita'. Maafkan aku." Jawab Taekwoon.

Hakyeon hanya mengangguk menanggapi permintaan maaf Taekwoon. Ia asik melihat bunga-bunga yang ada dalam buket yang diberikan oleh Taekwoon.

"Kau tid-"

"Kau tau arti dari bunga-bunga ini?" potong Hakyeon saat Taekwoon akan berbicara lagi. Kali ini Taekwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Coba kau jabarkan." Lanjut Hakyeon

"Jabarkan apa?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja arti bunga ini, Jung bodoh!" seru Hakyeon seraya mendelik sang kekasih.

'Astaga, sensitif sekali.' Ujar Taekwoon. Ia tidak berani langsung berbicara seperti itu didepan Hakyeon yang masih marah.

"Cepat!" perintah Hakyeon karena Taekwoon diam saja.

"Tulip Putih mempunyai arti 'Aku minta maaf', Tulip Putih dicampur dengan Tulip Merah muda mempunyai arti 'Kepedulian yang medalam', tetapi bisa juga 'Aku minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh," Taekwoon sekilas berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, "Arti dari Kamelia Kuning adalah 'Aku merindukanmu' sedangkan untuk Mawar Merah adalah 'Aku mencintaimu'. Jadi, Aku minta maaf dan sangat merindukanmu. Aku juga mencintaimu." Lanjut Taekwoon. Ia menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Hakyeon yang mendengarnya pun terkesima, pasalnya jarang sekali Taekwoon mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Apalagi hanya untuk menjelaskan suatu hal.

"Hakyeon?" panggil Taekwoon, "apa aku salah lagi?" lanjutnya karena Hakyeon hanya diam saja.

CUP.

Tiba-tiba saja Hakyeon mengecup bibir Taekwoon yang membuat sang kekasih diam. Senyum manis tercipta di bibir sang pemuda Cha.

"Terima kasih, Jung Taekwoon. Kau tidak salah arti kali ini. Aku juga mencitaimu meskipun kau bodoh, dingin, dan menyebalkan."

Sudut bibir Taekwoon ikut tertarik –meskupun sedikit, saat mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Lantas ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya lalu memeluknya. Hakyeon yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut hanya terkikik senang.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KENSOPU Note :**

Saya minta maaf sekali, Hari Libur part RaKen dan Love's Doctor updatenya lama. Mohon maaf sekali. Ini adalah FF untuk permintaan maaf saya, mohon mengerti. Saya secepatnya akan update dua fanfict tersebut. Apabila bahasa bunga yang saya gunakan sebagai bahan fanfict ini salah, mohon dibenarkan. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat jika ada typo (takut masih ada yang terlewat ketika disunting).

Terima kasih


End file.
